


Day 1. Bondage gaster/ asgore

by insert_creative_username (Apples_the_first_account)



Series: Undertale kinktober challenge [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apples_the_first_account/pseuds/insert_creative_username
Summary: Request: anonymousDay 1) bondageSub gaster/ Dom asgore
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr/W. D. Gaster
Series: Undertale kinktober challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946674
Kudos: 4





	Day 1. Bondage gaster/ asgore

**Gaster** _asgore_

**"That's all for the month your highness."**

_"thank you doctor gaster."_

**" alright if that's all you'll need than I'll take my leave."**

_" Wait before you leave why don't you sit down with me and have tea with me"_

_"_ **i'm sorry but I'm kinda bu-"**

_" no I insist (?)"_

_"_ **alright but make sure it quick I'm very busy"**

As they drank their tea. Asgore and gaster started talking with each other until gaster started feeling a bit tired and his eyes sockets started to drop.

_"is everything alright doctor gaster."_

**" I'm alright just a bit tired"**

Gaster reassured him he was alright and was about to leave. But not even on step from away the table. He was falling and his world become black. Asgore picked him up and took gaster to his room 

*Time skip*

Gaster woke up to not being able to move his arms or legs. His vision was starting to get used to his surrounding. And there he noticed that. He only had his boxer on. And finally gaster finally noticed asgore sitting in the corner of room watching him.

**"your highness where am I?"**

_" your in my room doctor gaster. And please refer to me as asgore"_

**" alright asgore but why am I tied up."**

Asgore got up from where he was and got closer to gaster. 

_" Recently a monster has come to me informing that you wouldn't take a break no matter how many monster tell you too. I decided to take it make it my personal mission to make you take a break. But I quickly came to realize. That it was going to be much harder than than."_

**" but that still doesn't explain why I'm tied up to your bed"**

_" Well I was hoping if you can help me out with something if you don't mind" asgore was blushing a lot. " Of course you don't have to. But there will be consequences for your actions"_

Gaster quickly realized what he meant and had also a dark blush over his face as his ectodick was formed . He had to choose between yes or no. And him being the smartass he is choose yes. And nodded as his answer as his blush grew.

 _"excellent choice gaster. I promise to be gentle_ "

Asgore stripped of from his clothes showing his long chicken (I couldn't think of anything elses). Gaster stared at it with lust in his eyes. But also with a bit fear in his eyes. 

(Smut actually begins also heads up warning this is my first smut so it might be bad) 

Asgore pulled down gaster boxers. And started to rub his dick. Gaster to moan as this was happening. Took something out of under the bed but still rubbing gaster off. It was lube ( is that what it's called). He put some on his dick while still keeping gaster busy. As he finished that. He insert a finger down there while still jerking gaster off. Gaster Become a moaning mess and bucked his hip. As asgore insert another finger as he started to started to streach out gaster. Then another, and another till al 5 digits are in there. Gaster came after the 5th digit was insert. Coming all over the sheets and some on asgore hand. He wanted to move so badly but couldn't. And once again become a moaning mess

After asgore was sure he was streached enough. He took out his figures. Gaster whined at the loss. Asgore chuckle and inserted his dick. And pushed it all the way in. Gaster gasped. Asgore let him adjust until he was sure he can move. Gaster quickly become a moaning mess and begging for more. Asgore complied. At this point they where getting close and they both have finally come at the same time. And then fell asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> This really suck. But it was my first time writing this. So yeah. Sorry. Also request will still be open if you want. Also sorry this sucks.


End file.
